1. Field
Example embodiments relate to images, such as screenshots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images such as screenshots, also known as screen dumps, screen captures, or screen grabs, are used in various manners to capture visible items displayed on a visual output device, such as a monitor or television. Visible items can include any item displayed on a visual output device, for example, such items can include a displayed webpage or a displayed component of a webpage.
Screenshot technology, typically implemented through software, hardware, or a combination thereof, can be found on various electronic devices and operating systems. This versatility allows for exploiting screenshot technology for all sorts of computerized functions. For example, a screenshot can be taken of a displayed component of a webpage and then that screenshot can be further processed or even converted into another format. For example, a screenshot could be taken of a displayed webpage and then that screenshot is converted into a Flash object.